Sueños Cruzados
by Athos
Summary: Una pequeña variacion en el episodio 3... Y obtenemos esto.
1. Prólogo

_**Sueños Cruzados**_

**_Prólogo_**

"_Porque la vida es sueño, y__ los sueños, sueños son."_

_Pedro Calderón de la Barca._

* * *

_**(Rei Ikari)**_

Cuando me levanto, aún no ha amanecido. No se ve nada por la ventana: sólo oscuridad. La habitación está tibia, y siento el suelo de madera suave y pulida cálido bajo mis pies.

No sé por qué me he despertado. Es sábado, y no tendría que levantarme hasta mucho más tarde. Pero no tengo sueño. Me siento descansada y en calma.

Miro afuera por la ventana, sin asomarme. Fuera no hay nada. El jardín está a oscuras, y más allá la calle está vacía. Las aceras están mojadas. Las han regado hace poco.

El cielo está despejado. Veo las estrellas por mi ventana, y mi reflejo sobre el cristal. Una muchacha de ojos rojos me devuelve la mirada, sonriendo levemente.

Soy feliz. Tanto como nunca me atreví a soñar que podía ser.

Shinji tiene el sueño ligero, y le he molestado al levantarme. Murmura: 'Rei...' mientras se gira en la cama. Me doy la vuelta y le miro. No sabe cuanto le quiero. O quizás sí, y por eso parece contento mientras duerme.

Y no puedo dejar de acordarme de otro despertar, hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando pensaba que no había nada. Que nunca podría haber nada.

* * *

****

_**Notas a pie de página**_

_Esta historia está –estará- basada en el manga de Evangelion, dibujado por Yoshiyuki Sadamoto con guión de Gainax, publicado en España por Norma Editorial en dos ediciones distintas -a cual peor-. _

_Para cualquier comentario, mi correo electrónico es chobits(arroba)hotpop(punto)com_

_**Athos**_


	2. Uno

**_Sueños Cruzados_**

**1**

"_¿Y si duermes?_

_¿Y si mientras duermes, sueñas?_

_¿Y si en tu sueño vas al cielo y allí encuentras una flor extraña y hermosa?_

_¿Y si al despertar encuentras la flor en tu mano?_

_¡Ah! Entonces¿qué?"_

_Samuel Taylor Coleridge._

_**(Rei Ayanami)**_

Cuando me despierto, ya ha amanecido. La luz del sol me da en los ojos, entrando perezosa a través de la suciedad de la ventana.

No es lo que me ha despertado, de todas formas. Los ruidos de la obra han vuelto, como cada mañana, puntuales. A las siete en punto, como todo los días. Por eso no necesito despertador.

Bostezo, y me quedo quieta por un instante en la cama, mirando al techo. Entonces, me levanto. El suelo esta frío, y sucio. No me importa. ¿Por qué debería? No es importante.

Nada lo es.

Entro en el cuarto de baño, y como cada mañana desde hace cuatro años, me miro al espejo. Una muchacha de ojos cansados me devuelve la mirada. Tiene las pupilas de color rojo, como la sangre derramaba, y el pelo azul claro, revuelto, del color de las florecillas azules que crecen en los trigales en verano.

Nunca me he reconocido en el espejo, incluso ahora sin vendajes. Es como si mi cara fuese una máscara, que algún día, para que otra la lleve, tendré que devolver. Que devolvérsela.

No soy feliz.

No le importa. Nada le importa. Sólo ella.

La chica del espejo está llorando. No soy yo. No debería ser capaz de llorar.

_**(Asuka L. Sohryu)**_

No me hacía demasiada gracia que lo empaquetasen de esa manera, maniatado como un pollo, pero nada de lo que yo hubiera podido decir hubiese servido de nada. Además, yo no iba a ir en el carguero en el que trasladaban al número Dos.

Bien mirado, tampoco era algo tan malo. En el portaaviones iría Kaji, y eso siempre era una buena cosa. Tendría todo el viaje para que cayese rendido a mis encantos.

Hacía frío aquella mañana. El puerto de Hamburgo estaba abarrotado de blindados e infantes de marina. No era para menos. Que el número Dos estaba en Alemania no era ya ningún secreto para nadie, y sólo Dios sabía qué podía pasar por la cabeza de las toneladas de chiflados que vagabundeaban por ahí. Y por supuesto, yo era tan importante como la unidad. O quizás más.

No me importaba todo aquel barullo. Al fin, por fin, se había acabado el entrenamiento. Estaba un poco nerviosa ante la perspectiva de dejar Alemania, pero supongo que era algo normal. Me había estado entrenando toda mi vida para eso. Mamá hubiese estado orgullosa.

Me subí a la pasarela del "Over the Rainbow", silbando alegremente. Sonreí, mirando por última vez a la mole roja que era el número Dos. Pronto zarparíamos.

Los Ángeles no sabían lo que se les venía encima.

_**(Shinji Ikari)**_

Llegaba tarde.

Corría como un desesperado, pero llegaba tarde.

El corazón le martilleaba en los oídos y jadeaba mientras corría, pero no serviría de nada. Llegaría tarde.

Había sido culpa de Misato, por supuesto. Con la excusa de que no debía ir al trabajo hasta por la tarde, se había quedado toda la mañana en la cama. Y, por descontado, no había puesto el despertador.

Y ahora Shinji llegaba tarde a clase.

Bien mirado, tampoco era que le fuesen a decir nada. Su posición como piloto de una unidad Eva le evitaba tener que preocuparse por naderías como esa. Shinji, no obstante, no podía evitarlo. Llegaba tarde, y se estaba dejando las piernas cuesta arriba.

Al menos, el edificio del colegio ya se veía al final de la cuesta. El aire frío le raspaba en los pulmones, y parecía que le estuvieran desollando las mejillas. Cuando se paró en la cancilla de la puerta, Shinji sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

Se fue poniendo más y más nervioso a medida que se aproximaba a la puerta del aula. Los pasillos olían a cera y a gente ausente. Sentía una sensación opresiva en la boca del estómago. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Aún menos ser reprendido por algo.

Y lo peor de todo, Rei estaría allí para verlo.

La silenciosa, retraída y desesperadamente hermosa piloto del prototipo desconcertaba a Shinji. No estaba del todo cómodo en su presencia, pero, al mismo tiempo, se encontraba a sí mismo intentando pasar algo más de tiempo con ella. En vano, porque apenas si se cruzaba con ella en clase, o durante las pruebas de sincronización. Y ahora, se pondría en ridículo delante de ella.

Suspiró, y agarró el pomo con decisión. _'Los Ángeles son peores,' _recordó. Menudo consuelo, a esas alturas del asunto. Tragó saliva, contó hasta tres y giró el picaporte.

Por supuesto, toda la clase se le quedó mirando mientras caminaba abatido hasta la mesa del profesor. Miró a Rei de reojo, nervioso. La muchacha tenía los ojos color rojo sangre clavados en él. Shinji devolvió la vista al suelo y se detuvo delante de la gastada mesa del profesor.

-Siento llegar tarde –murmuró, avergonzado-. Me he quedado dormido.

-No te preocupes –sonrió el profesor, guiñando los ojos miopes-, tu tutora ha llamado para decírmelo. Siéntate, por favor.

Shinji asintió. Se dirigió a su asiento, abatido. No se dio cuenta de las risitas burlonas de Kensuke y Touji, ni de las fugaces miradas de Hikari.

De repente se sentía muy cansado, y envidió a Misato por haber sido capaz de quedarse toda la mañana en la cama.

El profesor de Historia comenzó a rememorar, con una voz cansina y monótona, sus recuerdos de la época del Segundo Impacto.

Shinji sólo pudo prestar atención durante unos pocos minutos. Después, su mente comenzó a vagabundear, aburrida. Se preguntó si Rei, mirando afuera de la ventana todo el día, también estaría aburrida. Otra cosa más que no sabía de ella.

Suspiró y se dedicó a contemplar la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Rei, tratando de recordar como sonaba el canon de Pachebel.

_**(Rei Ayanami)**_

Ikari me está mirando. Puedo verlo reflejado en la ventana, los ojos fijos en mí desde hace un buen rato. No es la primera vez que lo hace.

No me molesta. Mucha gente me mira fijamente en el tren, o en la calle, pero Ikari no me molesta. Sé que si le miro ahora, se pondrá colorado y desviará la mirada.

Vuelvo a mirar afuera, y también me veo reflejada en el cristal. Hay niños pequeños, de los cursos inferiores jugando en el patio. Parecen felices, despreocupados. No recuerdo haber sido nunca así. Quizás nunca lo haya sido.

Me gustaría que lloviese, pero no hay ni una sola nube. Parece que no obtendré ni siquiera ese pequeño deseo. Hace meses que no llueve, y yo...

El profesor me está llamando. Me pongo en pie y contesto automáticamente a su pregunta. Ni siquiera sé qué me ha preguntado, pero parece satisfecho y me ordena sentarme.

Lo hago, pero antes miro de reojo a Ikari. Seguía contemplándome, así que se ruboriza y mira con atención a su ordenador portátil.

¿Por qué pongo a Ikari tan nervioso?

Mañana tengo una prueba de sincronización en el simulador. No podré venir al colegio.

No me importa demasiado. No hay casi nada en el colegio por lo que merezca la pena venir. Y aunque preferiría poder tener el día libre y poder dormir tranquilamente, las pruebas en el simulador no suelen dar problemas.

Ikari no tiene ensayos mañana. No le veré.

_**(Shinji Ikari)**_

Cuando, en la hora de la comida, todos los alumnos salieron de clase para comer a su aire, Shinji se quedó con las ganas de hablar con Rei. Estaba seguro de que ella le había visto mirándola, y aún fijamente. Quería disculparse. O algo por el estilo; no estaba seguro de si Rei estaba ofendida.

En cualquier caso, daba igual. Rei se había desvanecido y Shinji no fue capaz de encontrarla por más vueltas que dio al instituto.

Derrotado, se sentó junto a Touji y Kensuke, arriba en el tejado. Se veía gran parte de la ciudad, incluyendo los destrozos que la unidad Eva de Shinji había causado durante la última batalla.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, hombre? –preguntó Touji, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. ¿Otra vez babeando tras Ayanami?

Shinji puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Touji le había visto mirando a Ayanami durante una clase de gimnasia hacia unos días, y había decidido que ese sería su broma de la semana. En su opinión, Shinji no podía estar haciendo nada que no involucrase a Ayanami de una u otra manera. Aunque esta vez estaba más o menos en lo cierto, Shinji ya estaba cansado de la broma.

-Déjalo ya¿quieres? –replicó-. Ya te lo dije. No es eso.

-Ya... -silbó Touji-. Seguro.

-No es eso. En serio que no.

Shinji se apoyó en la barandilla y contempló los rascacielos y torres de la ciudad. No era eso.

Rei Ayanami tenía catorce años, y desde hacía dos acudía al instituto al que iban los hijos del personal civil de Nerv. Además, era la piloto designada del prototipo cero de la serie Evangelion. Y eso era todo lo que Misato sabía acerca de ella.

Shinji no podía evitar sentirse intrigado. Y más cuando sabía que su padre se había arriesgado –y herido- rescatándola. Se preguntaba si Gendo hubiese hecho lo mismo por él. De alguna manera, sabía que la respuesta sería un rotundo "no".

No le molestaba, pero le ponía triste.

-Me vuelvo a clase –murmuró, dejándole a Touji su almuerzo.

Éste asintió agradecido, farfullando algo con la boca llena de comida. Shinji asintió y se levantó para marcharse.

Kensuke se le quedó mirando, pensativo.

-Shinji –llamó, despacio.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás bien?

Shinji sonrió.

-Sí –respondió-. Cansado, eso es todo.

-Estaremos aquí –dijo Kensuke, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ya lo sabes.

-De acuerdo –asintió Shinji-. Gracias.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras del tejado, aún pensativo. Iba tan distraído que no vio a las chicas en medio de las escaleras hasta que tropezó con ellas.

Eran alumnas de primer curso que, al igual que Shinji y sus compañeros, se dirigían al tejado de la escuela para comer tranquilas. Ellas tampoco habían ido prestando demasiada atención, así que cuando Shinji chocó con la primera -quien iba subiendo de espaldas- y cayeron rodando por las escaleras, arrastraron a las otras cuatro hasta el primer rellano

Lo siguiente de lo que Shinji fue consciente fue que era él el que estaba en la parte de debajo de la mêlée.

-Ay... -se quejó una de las muchachas.

-Que porrazo...

Poco a poco se fueron levantando, alisándose los vestidos. Shinji se levantó el último, colorado y mirando al suelo. Antes de que pudiera sobreponerse a su bochorno, las chicas se disculparon entre risitas –era ampliamente conocido en la escuela como piloto de un Eva- y se fueron al tejado, excepto una.

Se le quedó mirando, curiosa, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Shinji la contempló inseguro. No la conocía. Era una de las alumnas de primer grado del instituto, y apenas si conocía a los de su propio curso. Era media cabeza más baja que Shinji, delgada, con el pelo castaño claro, liso, recogido en una complicada cascada de finas trenzas y coletas a la altura del cuello. Tenía la piel blanca y salpicada de pecas, y los ojos de color verdemar, glaucos y casi translúcidos.

-Eres Shinji Ikari –dijo finalmente en un susurro sedoso.

-Sí –repuso Shinji, incapaz de pensar algo más ingenioso. Se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando embobado los ojos de la muchacha.

-Te conozco. Vives cerca de mí.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Eres el piloto del violeta.

-Eh... Sí.

-¿Sabes decir algo que no sea sí? –sonrió divertida. Tenía una sonrisa coralina, pequeña y suave.

Se parecía mucho a un gato, pensó Shinji de repente. Todo en ella tenía algo esencialmente felino.

-Eh... ¿Cómo te llamas? –tartamudeo.

-¿Mi nombre...? –sonrió otra vez, juguetona-. Es Nozomi. Pero ahora debo irme. Hasta la vista, Shinji Ikari.

-Yo... Hasta luego.

La chica se fue escaleras arriba, volviéndose en el rellano que daba al tejado. Le miró, sonriendo, y le guiñó un ojo. Después desapareció en dos saltos por la puerta del tejado.

Aturdido, Shinji se volvió y bajó las escaleras. Se dirigió hacia la clase, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Definitivamente, estaba siendo un día de lo más penoso.

_**(Misato Katsuragi)**_

_Fragmentos del Diario de Control del Tercer Niño_

"... y Shinji estaba definitivamente raro hoy. Ya le he pedido disculpas por haberme quedado dormida, pero no me ha hecho mucho caso. Parece que hoy tenía el día tonto.

Desde que ha vuelto, Shinji parece más cómodo viviendo conmigo, aunque con Shinji siempre es difícil saber cómo se siente. Es un chico complicado.

Mañana tengo que darle el pase de seguridad nuevo. Y dárselo a Rei, cuando la vea en la base."

_Continuará..._


	3. Dos

_**Sueños Cruzados**_

_**2**_

"_A Crowley le gustaba dormir, era uno de los mayores placeres que había. Sobre todo después de una comida pesada. Durmió durante casi todo el siglo XIX, por ejemplo. No porque le hiciera falta; sencillamente porque le gustaba – aunque todo hay que decirlo, se levanto en 1832 para ir al baño."_

_Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman_

**_(Shinji Ikari)_**

Shinji estaba bastante nervioso cuando el reloj dio las ocho. No se encontraba a gusto cuando estaba con gente. Por supuesto, Misato y Ritsuko se daban cuenta de eso y no dejaban pasar una oportunidad de quedarse con él.

Por décima vez durante la cena, se puso colorado cuando Misato hizo otra alusión a lo guapo que era y lo mucho que le extrañaba que no tuviera novia en el colegio. Seguro que había muchas chicas detrás de él, decía.

Shinji sacudió la cabeza, mudo. ¿Por qué no podían hablar de otra cosa?

–A proposito –dijo Ritsuko, acordándose de repente- ¿Le has dado el pase de seguridad a Shinji?

–¿Yo? No, que va, se me había olvidado –se rió Misato-. Toma, Shinji. Cuando compruebes que funciona, rompe la vieja, por favor.

Misato le dio una tarjeta plastificada con su foto y un montón de números en relieve. Era la tarjeta que abría las puertas del Geofront y su taquilla allí abajo.

–¿Y la de Rei? –añadió Ritsuko casualmente-. ¿A qué tampoco se la diste?

–Nooo… -suspiró Misato, enterrando la cabeza entre los brazos-. ¿Qué eres, mi conciencia maligna o algo así? Shinji¿te importaría dársela mañana?

Le arrojó otra tarjeta plastificada, esta vez con el rostro tranquilo de Rei retratado.

–Claro –Shinji se encogió de hombros-, pero no sé si…

No, Rei tampoco va a ir al colegio mañana –asintió Ritsuko-. Tiene unas pruebas de sincronización esta noche, y mañana seguro que se queda en casa a dormir. Es una dormilona… En fin, que lo mejor será que te pases por su casa, de la que vuelves. ¿No te importa, verdad?

–No, pero… -Shinji tragó saliva-. Quiero decir, yo…

–Así le puedes dar los apuntes, de paso –sonrió, guiñándole un ojo-. Y así tienes una excusa para ir a su casa.

–¿Te estás poniendo colorado? –intervino Misato, señalándole-. No será que tú y Rei... ¿Es eso cierto, Shinji?

Shinji suspiró otra vez. Y pensar que Misato no se había emborrachado del todo todavía…

**_(Asuka Langley Sohryu)_**

Había delfines nadando cerca de la proa del carguero que llevaba al número dos. Era una mañana soleada, en algún punto del Canal de la Mancha, y el aire olía a sal. Era un día perfecto… Excepto por el mareo. Me había mareado al poco de salir de Hamburgo, y por vergüenza no se lo había dicho a Kaji hasta el día siguiente.

En fin, que ya no tenía remedio. Lo único, esperar a que la biodramina que Kaji me había dado surtiera efecto y pudiera levantarme de la litera del camarote.

De todas formas, bien mirado, no hay mal que por bien no venga; porque Kaji se había pasado toda la mañana haciéndome compañía y escuchando mis tonterías. Aún seguía ahí, sentado en una silla a los pies de la cama, cuando desperté después de una pequeña cabezada. Al fin había conseguido dormir un poco, y la verdad era que ya me encontraba mucho mejor.

–¿Ya te has despertado, Asuka? –preguntó Kaji amablemente, doblando el periódico atrasado que estaba leyendo y dejándolo sobre la mesilla de metal que había junto a la litera-. ¿Qué tal estás?

–Ya estoy bien –sonreí débilmente-. Pero todavía tengo mucho sueño.

–No me extraña. Esta mañana parecías un cadáver.

–¡Kaji!

–Bueno, pero es cierto. Un cadáver precioso, en todo caso –me guiñó un ojo, burlón-. Ya verás como en cuanto salgamos a mar abierto todo mejora. Te dejo que duermas, entonces. Si necesitas algo, sólo…

–Hum… No te vayas –murmuré perezosa, arrebujándome entre las sábanas-. Hazme compañía hasta que me duerma¿vale?

–Como desees –sonrió Kaji-. De todas formas, hasta que no lleguemos a Japón no tengo nada que hacer.

–¿Cómo es? –pregunté, curiosa. Nacida en los Estados Unidos de padre alemán y madre japonesa, me había criado en Alemania; y no recordaba nada del país natal de mi madre, aunque según Kaji había estado allí tres o cuatro veces de pequeña.

–¿Japón?

–Sí. Nuevo Tokio 3.

–Es una ciudad bastante grande, y nueva de paquete –comentó Kaji, reclinándose hacia atrás en la silla-. Con un montón de rascacielos enormes en el barrio nuevo. La mayor parte de la gente trabaja para NERV, y el resto, pues se dedica a montar restaurantes y cosas así. Hay un par de restaurantes alemanes, incluso. Hay muchísima más gente de fuera que en cualquier otra ciudad de Japón, así que no desentonaras mucho.

–Yo nunca desentono –afirmé, desperezándome-. ¿Tendré que ir a la escuela?

–Sí, aunque sólo sea para que aprendas japonés en condiciones.

–Pero Kaji… -me lamenté-. Sabes que tengo una carrera. No sé porqué…

–Que seas un genio de las matemáticas no te evitará ir al colegio, me temo –sonrió divertido-. Además, así te relacionarás con los otros Niños –de alguna manera, se las arregló para pronunciar la mayúscula.

–¿Los conoces?

–A la primera, a Rei, sí que la conozco. Es una chica muy retraída; difícil de tratar. Al tercero no lo conozco. Es el hijo del Comandante, pero no se llevan nada bien, según tengo entendido.

–Bah –bostecé-. No son rival para mí.

–Ellos no son tus rivales, Asuka, querida –Kaji se levantó-. Son los Ángeles. En fin, ahora sí que te dejo dormir. Te estás cayendo de sueño.

–Mm –bostecé otra vez-. Hasta mañana.

–¿Hasta mañana? Vendré a despertarte a la hora de comer, so perezosa.

–Noo… Déjame dormir…

–Ya. Que descanses.

**_(Rei Ayanami)_**

Me gusta el agua. Siempre me ha gustado. Es suave e informe, y el ruido del agua corriendo es hipnotizante de una manera tranquilizadora. El agua coge la forma de aquello que toca, como si quisiera parecerse a todo, y al mismo tiempo, a nada. Y fluye, siempre en movimiento. Se va, y no permanece quieta.

Las lágrimas también son de agua.

Me estoy duchando, en mi apartamento. Me acabo de levantar de la cama, y probablemente me vuelva a ella tan pronto como acabe de ducharme. Hoy está siendo un día singularmente agradable. Más que nada, porque lo estoy pasando dormida.

A veces me gustaría poder dormir para siempre. Pero sé que no puedo. No se me permitiría. Como el agua, no soy dueña de mi propia forma. No depende de mí.

Al fin, las ganas de volver a acostarme pueden con las de seguir bajo el chorro caliente y continuo de la ducha, y comienzo a secarme perezosamente.

He vuelto a soñar. Antes no me pasaba; es extraño. Sin embargo, no es desagradable. Me gusta, creo, aun cuando mis sueños son bastante pequeños, cotidianos y sin nada de las maravillas y cosas sorprendentes que comenta la gente cuando habla de los suyos propios. No sé, adivino que los sueños no son sino un reflejo de la persona que los tiene.

Me sorprende no tener pesadillas.

Llaman a la puerta, y parpadeo sorprendida. El teléfono móvil sigue donde lo dejé, encendido, así que no puede ser nadie de Nerv.

Me pongo una blusa blanca y me dirijo a abrir. Tras la puerta, para mi sorpresa, se encuentra Ikari.

Hum… Hola, Rei, dice, tartamudeando y poniéndose colorado (¿me está mirando las piernas…?) Comenta vagamente algo acerca de una tarjeta de identificación que le habían encargado darme, y la blande a modo de excusa. Contemplo sus ojos azules con detenimiento, poniéndole visiblemente más nervioso. ¿Por qué?

¿Quieres pasar? Le pregunto, curiosa.

Ikari traga saliva y asiente. Me hago a un lado para dejarle entrar, y le sigo al cuarto grande. De repente soy consciente de lo pobre que debe parecerle el lugar donde vivo. Nunca me he molestado en limpiar en serio. ¿Para qué? Es solo… un sitio donde dormir. Nada más.

Ikari se disculpa por haberme despertado, y dice que tiene los apuntes de ayer y hoy para mí. Me encojo de hombros y le digo que no estaba durmiendo.

Ah, dice. Ya. Esto…

¿Qué?

Hum. Te estoy molestando. Debería irme, dice, nervioso.

No, replico, sorprendiéndome a mí misma. Quédate, si quieres… ¿Quieres una taza de té?

Asiente torpemente, aún rojo como un tomate. Le indico que se siente, y me dirijo a la alacena. Mientras estoy de espaldas, poniendo agua a hervir, Ikari parece sentir la necesidad de llenar el silencio, y comienza a hablar de lo que hizo ayer y hoy en el instituto.

Dejo la tetera con el agua todavía fría en el calentador y me pongo a buscar el té en un armario. No sé porqué le he dicho a Ikari que se quede, cuando apenas si estoy oyendo lo que me cuenta. Siento la vaga sensación de que me gustaría poder hablar con Ikari… Pero no sé de qué. Y además¿no está ahí, hablando ya?

Déjame ayudarte con eso, dice al verme coger una silla para subirme a alcanzar una de las estanterías de arriba.

No hace falta, murmuro medio subiéndome a la silla, yo…

Ikari se empeña en subir a la silla antes que yo, con tan mala suerte que, sobrecargada, la silla cede y caemos los dos hacia atrás.

No me hecho daño, pero la caída me ha aturdido un poco. Ikari se ha caído encima de mí y cuando parpadeo y abro los ojos, me doy cuenta de que se ha debido de golpear la cabeza al caer. Tiene una minúscula mancha de sangre en la frente. Finalmente, abre los ojos, descubriendo que su cara esta a apenas diez centímetros de la mía.

Alzo torpemente la mano, sin pensar realmente en ello, y le toco la frente, tiñendo la punta de mis dedos del color de mis ojos. Ikari parpadea y me mira fijamente. Una diminuta gota de sangre le resbala por la frente. Estamos tan cerca el uno del otro que puedo ver unas pequeñas manchas doradas en el iris helado de Ikari. No sé si…

Shinji me ha besado.

Ha sido sólo un momento, aleve y fugaz. Apenas si me he dado cuenta (y ahora mismo no estoy segura de que haya pasado, tan rápido ha sido). Shinji ya se ha levantado, rojo como un tomate y farfullando torpemente una excusa.

Sin hacerle demasiado caso –aún no sé si el beso me molesta o no-, me pongo de pie. Me miro la mano. En la punta de mi índice todavía está la marca de la sangre de Shinji. Alzo la mirada hacia él.

Shinji traga saliva, despacio, y sacude la cabeza. No debería de haber hecho eso, se lamenta.

Ladeo la cabeza, curiosa. Aún no le he dicho que esté molesta, y ya se está disculpando. Yo… comienzo, titubeante.

Lo siento, me interrumpe. Tengo que irme. Adiós, Rei.

Sin detenerse a mirarme más, se va como un alud. Ahora mismo parece que no se atreve a mirarme a los ojos.

Me apoyo en el quicio de la puerta y me quedo mirando por la ventana del pasillo hasta que veo a Shinji avanzando con paso vivo por la ancha avenida que pasa por delante de mi casa. Va aflojando el paso, hasta que se detiene, y, titubeante, dirige la vista hacia mi bloque de apartamentos.

No sé lo que estará pensando. No sé ni lo que pienso yo.

**_(Shinji Ikari)_**

Se detuvo y contempló la cuesta que se alzaba ante él, en dirección a la casa de Rei. No debería haberla besado, se dijo. Ahora seguro que me detesta, o piensa que soy un pervertido.

–Hola, Shinji Ikari –susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

Se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado. Detrás de él estaba la chiquilla con la que había tropezado hacia un par de días en la escuela. No la había oído llegar. Estaba sonriendo levemente, divertida, con las manos detrás de la espalda y los ojos verde claro mirándole desde medio palmo más abajo. El otro día la había visto varios escalones más arriba; no se había dado cuenta de lo pequeña que era.

–Hola, er… Esto…

–Nozomi –apuntó ella, servicial.

–Ya… Hola, Nozomi.

–¿Quién piensa que eres un pervertido?

Shinji se mordió la lengua, maldiciéndose a sí mismo; había estado pensando en voz alta. Sacudió las manos, nervioso. Lo último que necesitaba era que se difundiese algún rumor raro por el instituto. Touji y Kensuke morirían de felicidad. Por no hablar de Misato, claro.

–¡Nadie, nadie! Yo… Estaba… er…

–¿Has besado a una chica? –preguntó, maliciosa.

–Yo… Hum… ¿No?

–Seguro que sí que lo has hecho –susurró, con la risa bailándole en los ojos glaucos-. Se te ve en la cara.

Automáticamente Shinji se toco la cara, culpable. Ella se echó a reír abiertamente.

–¿Lo ves? Te delatan los ojos –se rió.

–¿Sí? Esto… No sé de que estás…

–Sí que lo sabes –se tocó los labios, rojos y finos-. Pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… Por un precio, claro está.

–¿Eh? –se alarmó Shinji.

–¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! –se rió ella-. Por hoy, nada demasiado complicado. Acompáñame a casa. Por hoy, sólo eso.

Shinji titubeó, inseguro.

–¿Dónde vives?

–En un apartamento, enfrente del memorial de Tokio. Cerca tuya, creo.

Shinji hizo memoria. No estaba demasiado lejos, junto a un parquecillo con un par de estatuas de mármol descuidadas. Nunca había entrado por ahí al Geofront, aunque se imaginaba que era por allí por donde bajaba Rei.

Rei… Maldita sea¿por qué la había besado?

Sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

–De acuerdo –dijo-. Te acompañaré.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada, y Shinji se dedicó a mirar de reojo a su acompañante.

Era pequeña y menuda, casi mórbidamente pálida; pero lo que más llamó la atención de Shinji era el peinado. Llevaba, igual que el otro día, el pelo arreglado en diez o doce pequeñas coletas, trenzas y bucles, sujetadas por otros tantos finos broches de plata, e incluso una cadenita. Cuando movía la cabeza o caminaba, los broches tintineaban suavemente, como el cascabel de un gato.

Se preguntó como era posible que no la hubiera oído llegar.

La voz sedosa de Nozomi le sacó de su ensimismación.

–Ya hemos llegado. Muchas gracias, Shinji Ikari –se inclinó un poco-. Ya nos veremos.

–Er… Hasta luego.

–Hasta luego, Shinji Ikari.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr escaleras abajo, con el cascabel resonando mientras saltaba los escalones de dos en dos. Pronto desapareció de su vista.

Shinji se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. Ahora tenía que pensar qué le diría a Rei al día siguiente, en el instituto. En menudo lío se había metido.

_Continuará_


	4. Tres

_**Sueños Cruzados**_

_**3**_

****

"_Sweet dreams 'till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me…"_

_Wilbur Schwant, Fabian Andre & Gus Kahn,_

_Song by Louis Armstrong_

_**(Shinji Ikari)**_

****

El edificio del colegio se erguía sobre Shinji, gris y ominoso como una maldición. Titubeó, cansado. Había dormido bastante mal, pensando en lo que Rei le podría decir cuando le viera. Y sin embargo, la noche en vela no le había servido de nada. Lo mismo podía haber aprovechado para dormir como un cepo, pero no había podido. No sabía como pedirle disculpas a Rei, o siquiera si debía disculparse o no. O ya puestos, si él mismo se sentía avergonzado o no. Después de besar a Rei ya no había remedio… Pero sí habría un porqué.

¿Por qué me besaste? le preguntaría Rei. Y Shinji sabía que, por más que diera vueltas al asunto, seguiría sin saber porqué. Aunque también podía ser que Rei sencillamente le ignorase, meditó sombrío mientras recorría los pasillos embaldosados del colegio. No sabía que sería peor. Pero en fin, pensó, que ya daba igual.

Lo peor, decidió, iba a ser lo que Misato iba a disfrutar con todo aquello.

Abrió la puerta de clase y entró tranquilamente. Apenas si había gente en el aula, aparte de Hikari y de algún otro alumno madrugador. Y Rei no estaba. Bien. Eso le daba algo más de tiempo para pensar.

De repente, tomó una decisión. Cuando Rei viniese, hablaría directamente con ella y le diría… Tragó saliva. Seguía sin tener ni idea de lo que iba a decir, y la cosa no tenía perspectiva de mejorar, salvo por intervención divina. Y Shinji no tenía demasiada suerte en eso de los milagros.

Hikari se acercó a su mesa, callada. La delegada no se dejaba desanimar por la timidez de Shinji, y seguía empeñada en ser amiga suya; se veía que aquel chico tranquilo y educado le había caído bien. No era que Shinji no lo apreciase; simplemente, no sabía como llevarlo.

-¿Estás bien, Shinji? –preguntó curiosa.

-No… O sea, sí –suspiró Shinji-. Una mala noche, supongo.

-¿No has dormido bien? –se sentó junto a él, apoyando la barbilla sobre los brazos pecosos y bostezando-. Yo tampoco. Deberías descansar. Los exámenes empezarán dentro de nada, y tendrás que hacerlos aunque seas un piloto.

-Lo sé –Shinji se encogió de hombros con desanimo-. Ya lo sé.

-Por cierto¿le llevaste los apuntes ayer a Rei?

El intento de Shinji por tragar saliva y farfullar una excusa a la vez le condujo a ponerse rojo como un tomate y a toser violentamente. Hikari lo contempló con curiosidad, sonriendo divertida.

-Esto… sí, sí que se los llevé –balbució Shinji como pudo, una vez se hubo recuperado-. Pero me fui enseguida. Yo…

-Caray –dijo Hikari inocentemente, riéndose-. Cualquiera diría que la besaste, o algo -Shinji se atragantó otra vez-. En fin. Llega tarde¿no?

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Shinji, ansioso.

Hikari le dedicó una larga mirada de reojo.

-Pues sí –sonrió-. Suele llegar al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Hm.

-¿No te dijo nada ayer? –preguntó maliciosa.

-N…No… -Shinji se puso otra vez como un tomate-. No me dijo nada.

-Ya veo –silbó Hikari con sorna-. En fin. Anímate, que ya vendrá –añadió levantándose-.

-Eso me temo –murmuró Shinji-. Que venga.

-No seas tonto. ¿Por qué no quieres que venga?

-Porque… -miró a Hikari, dudando. Aparte de Touji y Kensuke, la delegada de clase era la única persona con la que hablaba más o menos de forma regular. Y además de amiga suya, Hikari era una chica, y lo más importante, no conocía a Misato-. ¿Puedo contarte algo?

-Claro. Somos amigos¿no?

-Hm. Pues el caso es que ayer le fui a llevar los apuntes a Rei después de cenar, y…

-¿Qué?

Shinji titubeó.

-Bueno –tragó saliva-. Me invitó a pasar y a tomar un té, y yo…

-No me digas que tú… -Hikari sonrió, encantada. De repente, frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué hiciste, Shinji Ikari, pequeño pervertido?

-¡No, no¡No es lo que te crees! –se apresuró a defenderse Shinji-. Yo sólo… lediunbeso –dijo rápidamente, en un murmullo.

-¿Qué¿En serio? –se rió Hikari-. ¿De verdad tú…?

-¡Shh! –siseó Shinji-. ¡Baja la voz! Por favor…

-Sí, perdona –Hikari se sonrojó. Después de dirigir una mirada furibunda a los dos o tres alumnos que se habían quedado mirándolos, se inclinó de nuevo sobre Shinji-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando venga?

-Pues ahí está el problema –suspiró Shinji-. No tengo ni la menor idea

_**(Rei Ayanami)**_

****

Hoy no iré al colegio. No me apetece, y tengo demasiado en que pensar. De todas formas, dudo mucho que el Comandante me llame la atención. O que le importe siquiera.

Voy a darme una ducha. Quizás pueda aclararme las ideas.

_**(Asuka Langley Sohryu)**_

****

-Asuka, querida, deberías estar en la cama.

Kaji me había descubierto paseando por la cubierta superior del Over the Rainbow, la nave insignia de la flota que escoltaba al Número Dos hasta Japón. Era ya de noche, y aunque todavía me encontraba algo débil por culpa del mareo que me había dado al salir de Hamburgo, no tenía sueño; había estado durmiendo todo el día.

-No tengo sueño –le repliqué cuando se acodó en la baranda junto a mi-. Estaba mirando los barcos que hay ahí.

Kaji guiñó los ojos.

-Tienes buena vista –admitió-. Sólo veo uno.

-Está detrás –le indiqué-. Sólo se ven las antenas del radar.

-Ah, ya. Es la fragata Kirov, creo, y el de detrás no sé cual es. ¿No tienes frío?

-Un poco –me encogí de hombros-. Pero me he dejado la cazadora en el camarote.

-Mira a ver si es esta –sonrió Kaji, tendiéndome mi cazadora. Sonreí. Sabía de sobra dónde estaba y porqué me había ido del camarote. Y luego decía que no sabía porqué me gustaba.

Me puse la cazadora y suspiré agradecida. La noche estaba despejada, y aparte de las luces del Kirov no se veía nada excepto las estrellas. Nunca las había visto tan brillantes. Hacía algo de brisa, la suficiente para removerme el pelo.

Bien pensado, era un momento muuuuy romántico. Me recliné ligeramente contra Kaji, casi apoyándome en él.

-¿Sabes los nombres de las estrellas? –le pregunté.

-Alguno –Kaji me miró, divertido. Después señaló a lo alto-. Aquella es la Osa Mayor, la que tiene forma de cazo. Y aquellas dos tan brillantes son Betelgeuse, la roja, y Rigel, la azul.

-Hm –me acerqué a él sutilmente-. ¿Y aquella otra?

-¿Cuál?

-Aquella de allí –le agarré de la mano y le guié. Kaji puso su cara junto a la mía, para poder seguir mi brazo. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su calor. Cerré los ojos e incliné un poco la cabeza. Con un poco de suerte…

-Pues no lo sé –dijo Kaji inocentemente, irguiéndose en toda su estatura de nuevo-. Pero se lo podemos preguntar al oficial de guardia, arriba en el puente. Los marinos saben de esas cosas, creo. Y seguro que está aburriéndose como una ostra.

-Oh. De acuerdo –dije, un poco decepcionada. Daba igual. Ya caería con todo el equipo. Aún quedaba un mes largo hasta que llegásemos a Japón-. ¿Por qué no?

_**(Rei Ayanami)**_

****

Aun no sé que pensar del beso de Shinji, a pesar de que llevo toda la mañana dándole vueltas. No se trata de si estoy molesta o no. No lo estoy.

Me tumbo bocabajo en la cama, como siempre que quiero pensar en algo. En la pared, al otro lado de la reja metálica de la cama, hay una mancha de humedad, que lleva ahí desde que me mudé aquí hace cuatro años. Quizá ahora es más grande. No sé. Nunca me había molestado hasta hoy, cuando me descubro frotándola irritada con el pulgar hasta que éste se me queda negro.

Me siento en la cama y miro a mi alrededor. De repente, mi apartamento me parece pequeño, sucio y opresivo. Creo que me gustaría tener ventanas. O algo por el estilo.

Si la pregunta fuese simplemente si me gusta Shinji, o no, sería todo mucho más sencillo. ¿Me gusta? Probablemente sí. Es un chico tímido, delgado y tristón, o eso dicen las demás chicas de la clase. No sé, pero me gustan sus ojos, y conmigo es bueno y amable. Es el único, creo, aparte del Comandante, que ha sido amable conmigo. Y me gustó que me besase, aunque durase apenas un latido. Sí que me gusta.

El problema es que la pregunta no es si Shinji me gusta o no. Ni siquiera si yo le gusto a Shinji, porque –razono- si me ha besado, le debo resultar atractiva. No. El problema es que la pregunta es¿qué hará el Comandante Ikari cuándo lo sepa?

Ese hombre condiciona mi vida. Y sé que no hay más futuro que el suyo. Sin el futuro del comandante Ikari, yo no existiría. Le debo la vida, no una sino dos veces. Es irónico. Soy inmortal, pero sé que no cumpliré los dieciséis.

No me importa demasiado. Es mi misión en la vida. Además, el comandante –y Shinji…- se preocupa por mí, y es lo más próximo a un padre que he tenido Todo el mundo tiene que tener un destino, y el mío es rescatarla, incluso a costa de mi propia vida. Precisamente a costa de mi propia vida. Le debo la vida, y debe ser así. No me importa demasiado.

¿Por qué me engaño a mi misma?

Quiero a Shinji.

Me gusta, y ya sé porqué me siento tan torpe cuando está conmigo. Pero no puedo. No debo. Tengo una misión, un destino. Antes era todo tan sencillo… Pero no era feliz.

Tomo una decisión, y me levanto. De repente, todo ha cambiado. Porque Shinji me dio un beso.

Sólo me gustaría que me dejara de doler el estómago.

Porque Shinji me ha dado un beso, todo ha cambiado.

_**(Misato Katsuragi)**_

****

_Fragmentos del Diario de Control del Tercer Niño_

"_Tengo que hablar seriamente con Shinji. Está hecho un manojo de nervios, y me oculta algo. Nada demasiado serio, porque Shinji es incapaz de meterse en líos, pero algo anda tramando con esa amiga suya del colegio, Hikari, que hoy le ha llamado por teléfono, y Shinji todo secretos, sin saber que la línea está pinchada por la Segunda Sección y que mañana me llegará la trascripción de la conversación. _

_No será nada, y me alegro de que siga haciendo algún amigo. Pero tengo que enterarme de lo que está tramando, no vaya a ser que se eche novia y yo no me entere._

_En fin. De todas formas parece que está de mejor humor y me alegro. Ya era hora de que se preocupase de cosas más normales que los Evangelion._

_(Todo o cual redundará en una mayor tasa de sincronización, rendimiento en combate, etcétera, etcétera, para que te quedes contenta, Ritsuko, buitre. Además, así cocina mejor.)_

_Tengo que acordarme de decirle que si quiere invitar a Hikari a cenar, que puede. Y a Rei, pobre chica."_

_Continuará_

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR**_

_El que esté leyendo por primera vez 'Sueños Cruzados' no notará, evidentemente, la diferencia, pero a aquellos que estén siguiendo la historia con algún interés se les debe una explicación. He cambiado una pequeña parte de la trama, en parte porque no sabía demasiado bien adonde ir, y en parte porque he encontrado un fic que más o menos, la desarrolla igual. En definitiva, el cambio afecta al personaje de Rena, que varía su descripción física ligeramente y pasa, de ahora en adelante, a llamarse Nozomi (el lector atento ya sabrá quién es), no viviendo ya en el Geofront como apuntaba el capítulo anterior sino arriba en la ciudad. _


	5. Cuatro

_**4**_

**_(Asuka Langley Sohryu)_**

Kaji seguía sin hacerme demasiado caso, pero ya no me importaba tanto. Aunque el capitán del 'Over the Rainbow' era un viejo gruñón y antipático, Corkran, uno de sus oficiales de cubierta, era un muchacho amable y tranquilo que se mostró más que encantado de enseñarme a navegar. O, por lo menos, a saber a donde se suponía que íbamos.

No es que manejar un portaaviones nuclear fuese un desafío demasiado grande para una piloto de Eva tan capacitada como yo, pero de todas formas era interesante. Y con Kaji haciéndose el sueco y pasando casi todo el día en su camarote como si estuviera empollando un huevo, algo tenía que encontrar para entretenerme.

Y así, me vi aprendiendo a tomar derivas y demoras a tierra, y trazando rumbos en una carta esférica, mientras dejábamos atrás los pequeños atolones que salpicaban el Pacífico.

Kaji se reía de mí mientras le contaba todo esto, porque decía que ya hablaba como un marino de verdad. En fin. La verdad es que, aparte de la pequeña distracción que suponían las clases de náutica de Corkran, me estaba aburriendo como una ostra, y no veía el momento de llegar a Japón de una vez.

En cualquier caso, aquella mañana, Corkran, que también debía de aburrirse lo suyo durante sus turnos de guardia, me estaba enseñando lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer un oficial en caso de que hubiera riesgo de abordaje.

-¿Abordaje? –pregunté curiosa-. ¿Cómo un abordaje pirata?

-Bueno, sí –el teniente de navío sonrío-. Aunque no necesariamente. Un abordaje es cuando dos buques colisionan. Y para invadir otro navío tienes que abordarlo primero, claro.

-Me imagino que ya no habrá piratas, claro.

-Se equivoca, señorita –sonrió-. En el Océano Indico los hay a docenas. Lo que pasa es que sólo atacan a mercantes y barcos de pasajeros.

-Quizás nos ataquen los piratas –opiné, esperanzada-. Así el viaje se haría más entretenido.

-Dudo que se atrevieran con un grupo naval como el nuestro –Corkran se encogió de hombros-. Pero lamento que se esté aburriendo a bordo.

-No es culpa suya, teniente.

Kaji apareció cojeando en la cubierta principal, sorprendiéndonos a los dos. Corkran le saludó cortés con una inclinación de cabeza, que Kaji respondió sonriendo. Me miró, burlón.

-No deberías flirtear con la tripulación mientras está de guardia, Asuka. Podríamos chocar contra un iceberg.

El joven oficial se rió, divertido.

-Aquí no hay –le saqué la lengua-. Y además, me aburro horriblemente.

-Bueno, pues habrá que poner remedio a eso –dijo, misterioso-. ¿Está listo nuestro esquife, teniente?

-Sí, señor. Pueden bajar desde la cubierta inferior.

-¿Una lancha? –pregunté curiosa-. ¿Para qué?

-Hoy te toca una prueba de sincronización con el número Dos –sonrió-. ¿O te creías que se habían acabado?

-¿Una prueba? ¿En serio? –me reí, aliviada-. Ya era hora.

-Hala, pues vamos.

-Claro –asentí, echando a correr-. Me voy a coger mi traje.

-Date prisa –me aconsejó Kaji-. El esquife no esperará por ti.

Me paré a medio camino y le volví a sacar la lengua, divertida.

-Sí que me esperarán. Ya lo verás. Y tú también.

_**(Misato Katsuragi)**_

_Fragmentos del Diario de Control del Tercer Niño_

"_Viernes, 23 de junio del 2015. (17:56)_

_Shinji lleva toda la tarde nervioso. Ya se fue al instituto nervioso, y ha vuelto de él más nervioso todavía. Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que no es por nada malo, y de que no se trata sino de algún tipo de embrollo en clase, del que no sabe muy bien como salir. Me alegro, supongo, de que no sea nada más que eso, y de que por fin se haya olvidado un poco de la relación que mantiene con su padre (¿de verdad que el comandante no lee esto, Ritsuko?) y de los Evangelion. Ya era hora de que empezara a tener los problemas de un adolescente cualquiera._

_Y además, así cocina mejor."_

_**(Shinji Ikari)**_

Al final, Rei no había ido a clase, lo que no hacía nada más que aplazar el problema. Shinji se dio cuenta vagamente de que no estaba sino huyendo otra vez, en vez de detenerse y afrontar el problema… Si es que había uno, pensó por un momento. Rei no se había enfadado, ¿verdad? Y en realidad, solo había sido una tontería.

Se animó un poco. A Hikari le había encantado la historia del beso, y la recomendación de la delegada era que tenía que repetirlo en cuanto pudiera, pues, siempre según ella, a Rei le gustaba Shinji. No lo veía tan claro, pero de todas formas estaba claro que tendría que hablar con Rei, y, al menos, pedirle disculpas por haberla besado sin permiso.

Sin permiso… Se rió por un momento. Como si fuera algo para lo que uno fuera a pedir permiso. Se imaginó por un momento diciéndole a Rei '¿Perdona, pero puedo darte un beso?'

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que hablar con ella. Se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a la cocina, para decir a Misato que salía, y que no le esperase a cenar. Su tutor estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, escribiendo en un cuaderno y acompañada de su cerveza de siempre.

-Ah, al fin sales de tu cuarto –sonrió Misato-. Me alegro. Empezaba a pensar que te habías hecho monje.

-Muy graciosa –masculló-. Esto, Misato…

-¿Sí?

-Voy a dar una vuelta, para despejarme un poco.

-Muy bien –asintió Misato-. Si vas a ver a Rei, dile de mi parte que mañana tiene una prueba de sincronización con el número Cero.

-Yo… No… Esto… ¿Cómo lo sabías? –Shinji se puso colorado hasta las orejas.

-No lo sabía –se río, genuinamente sorprendida-. Era por si la veías, o algo. No sé. Así que vas a verla, ¿eh? ¿Qué te traes entre manos, pillín?

-Yo… Nada.

-Ya –Misato estiró la palabra todo lo que pudo-. En fin. Ya me enteraré. Por cierto, ¿por qué no la invitas a cenar un día? En seguida llegará Asuka, la piloto del número dos… Y me gustaría que los tres os llevaseis bien.

-Mm –murmuró Shinji, sin comprometerse a nada-. Yo…

El sonido del timbre los interrumpió. Misato se encogió de hombros.

-Debe de ser Ritsuko, o Maya, que me traen más trabajo. Trabajo, trabajo…

-Pero si nunca haces nada –gruñó Shinji-. Sólo lo ensucias todo, y yo…

-Y tú estás muy guapo cuando te enfadas –se rió Misato, ignorándolo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras Shinji ponía un poco de orden en la atestada cocina. No podía oír lo que decía Misato o con quien estaba hablando, pero parecía sorprendida.

Se relajó un poco mientras fregaba unos platos. La verdad es que no sería mala idea invitar a Rei a cenar… Y así tendría una excusa para ir a verla, aparte de para pedirle disculpas.

Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien entrando en la cocina, pensando en encontrarse con Misato o Ritsuko. Lo que, desde luego, no se esperaba, era encontrarse con los ojos color rojo sangre de Rei mirándole fijamente.

Tragó saliva.

-Hola, Rei –murmuró.

-Hola, Shinji –susurró ella, aún más bajo.

-¿Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma? –dijo Misato desde la puerta.

-Misato… -gimió Shinji.

_**(Rei Ayanami)**_

Shinji parece aún más nervioso de lo que yo estoy, sobre todo por la presencia de la capitán Katsuragi, así que le pregunto que qué le parece si damos un paseo. Asiente torpemente, y mientras la capitán se ríe y me recuerda que mañana tengo una prueba con el número Cero, salimos a la calle.

En el poco rato que he estado su casa se ha levantado algo de viento, y las hojas de los árboles se agitan en la alameda que hay cerca del apartamento. Es un día muy bonito, aunque siempre lo sea, y la verdad es que, ahora que estoy con Shinji, no se me ocurre nada que decirle. No es que lo haya pensado mucho, pero creía saber qué era lo que le quería contar, o preguntar. Sin embargo, y aunque tenía ganas de verlo, no le digo nada. Quizás, en realidad, no quería tanto verlo como estar con él, simplemente.

Él tampoco dice nada, y me imagino que debe encontrar el paseo un poco enojoso. No se atreve demasiado a mirarme a la cara, y se sonroja las pocas veces que lo hace. Sonrío levemente. Puede que no sepa demasiado de las maneras del mundo, pero sería difícil que incluso yo confundiera su torpeza y desazón por otra cosa. Miro hacia arriba, feliz. El cielo sigue despejado, y por un rato me alegro de poder olvidarme de ese hombre y de sus planes, aunque es irónico que sea su hijo precisamente quien me de consuelo.

Ya llevamos un rato caminando, y Shinji ha empezado a hablar y se ha cortado a sí mismo varias veces. Al final, parece que se decide y traga saliva.

Yo, Ayanami… dice, tartamudeando.

Rei, le interrumpo. Sólo Rei.

Ah, ya, contesta, nervioso. Sin mirarme, me dice que le gustaría disculparse por lo del otro día.

Me encojo de hombros, un tanto decepcionada.

Sigue hablando, confuso ante mi reacción, o, supongo, ante mi falta de ella. Supongo que no puede darse cuenta de que ahora mismo estoy a gusto con él, y que no hace falta de que haga nada para contentarme. Aun así, sigue intentando disculparse mientras paseamos.

No importa, le digo, sacudiendo la cabeza. No hace falta que te disculpes.

¿No estás enfadada? pregunta confundido.

Sacudo la cabeza. ¿De verdad cree que si estuviera molesta con él hubiera ido a buscarlo a su casa?

Cambiando de tema, incómodo, señala que estamos ya un poco lejos de su apartamento. De todas formas, murmura. Me preguntaba si…

¿Qué?

Hum… Si te gustaría quedarte a cenar con nosotros.

Asiento, agradecida. Claro, digo.

Volvemos a casa de la capitán Katsuragi, en silencio. Me gustaría que Shinji no estuviera tan incómodo cuando está conmigo, aunque sé que, a diferencia de otra gente, no está nervioso por culpa de mis ojos, o de mi manera de ser.

Se tranquiliza un poco, me imagino que al ver que yo no hablo del beso. De vez en cuando me mira de reojo mientras caminamos. De repente, me encuentro deseando que me coja de la mano, aunque no creo que lo haga, y yo misma no me atrevo.

Llegamos al edificio, de un tono anaranjado bajo la luz de poniente, y Shinji enreda con las llaves antes de abrir, pensativo. Me mira con atención.

No pretendía besarte, barbota al final. Fue sin querer. No pude evitarlo.

Ya. No importa.

Estoy un poco molesta conmigo misma. Esto no esta saliendo como yo quisiera, aunque no había pensado en nada en concreto, o más bien, había pensado en demasiadas cosas como para que ninguna pasara. Me desalienta un poco que siga disculpándose pese a que le he dicho varias veces que no estoy molesta, y tengo que recordar que Shinji no es tan literal como yo.

¿De verdad que no estás enfadada? murmura por enésima vez.

Sí que lo estoy, pero no con él. Niego con la cabeza una vez más.

Me sonríe, más tranquilo, y asiente. Se gira para abrir la reja metálica. De repente, pongo una mano en el hombro de Shinji, y cuando se vuelve sorprendido, me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso.

Es distinto al otro beso, y tan parecido... Shinji huele a jabón, pienso torpemente. Me he sonrojado, y noto como se envara con la sorpresa. Por un momento temo que se separe de mí, pero se relaja un poco y me roza, titubeante, la cintura, y sin embargo soy yo la que se asusta de repente y se separa.

Me doy la vuelta, irritada. Shinji no sabe demasiado bien que hacer. Me imagino que lo he confundido todavía más, pienso avergonzada. Me giro, despacio, y le miro, notando como me empieza a doler el estómago, como siempre que estoy nerviosa o preocupada.

Está tan sonrojado como yo, y no me mira a la cara. Pobre Shinji. No hago más que causarle problemas, y soy incapaz de hacer que se sienta tranquilo. Qué escena más tonta debe de ser, vista desde fuera. Los dos estamos en silencio, colorados y sin saber que hacer. Se me ocurre vagamente que me gustaría que me abrazase, pero me quedo con los brazos colgando como una muñeca rota.

Finalmente, Shinji alza la vista y me mira, mientras abre y cierra los puños, nervioso. Aparto la vista, avergonzada de misma y temerosa de lo que vaya a decir. Me dan ganas de reír de puro miedo.

_**(Shinji Ikari)**_

Contempló a Rei, sin palabras. Era la primera vez que la veía sonrojarse, pensó vagamente. Se planteó por un momento volver a darle otro beso, pero no pudo moverse.

-Yo… ¿Por qué? –preguntó al final, simplemente.

Rei se encogió de hombros, y volvió a apartar la cara.

Cuando el portal se abrió, Shinji giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada atónita de Misato. Rei alzó la vista, y ambos se separaron, avergonzados sin saber porque.

-Misato, yo… -empezó a decir Shinji.

Misato parpadeó un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Er, da lo mismo. Ya hablaremos más tarde –les miró, compasiva-. Hay un Ángel cerca. Tenemos que irnos.

Se miraron, y vio desalentado que Rei estaba tan impasible como solía. Se dirigía al coche, serena como una estatua. Costaba trabajo imaginar que hacía un momento se habían estado besando, y Shinji se preguntó si estaba avergonzada de lo que había hecho.

Se sentó en el asiento de atrás junto a ella, y mientras Misato hablaba por el móvil a la vez que conducía temerariamente, la contempló de reojo. Rei miraba por la ventanilla con aire ausente, y no parecía la misma persona de hacía unos minutos. Se había vuelto a poner la máscara de piloto, y Shinji comenzó a preguntarse si los últimos días no fueran, quizá, producto de su imaginación.

Ojalá que no, pensó febrilmente mientras Misato tomaba una curva que hizo derrapar al coche. Que pueda volver a besarla.


End file.
